role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
CherufeMask
CherufeMask (チェルフェマスク Cherufemasuku) is a Nocturne with a Cherufe, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized by StrongestPotato and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Malevolent, cruel, wicked, fire-obsessed and ruthless, CherufeMask is the destructive older brother of CucaMask and ChupacabraMask who has a twisted belief that only the strong (Nocturnes) shall survive while the weak (generally humans or weaker Nocturnes) must perish. He is considered by some to be just as ruthless and dangerous as CobraMask. Despite this, he geuninely cares for his family, showing support for his younger sister CucaMask and also being protective of her; he is also kind towards her husband BunyipMask, although often says to him to be careful with her. While he and ChupacabraMask do not know each other much (due to ChupacabraMask having being born during CherufeMask's imprisonment) he cares for him just as much, even if ChupacabraMask can be a bit overbearing. In regards to his comrades, CherufeMask is seen to get along with ConusMask the most, with the two sharing somethings in common, such as goals and being crime lords. History Backstory CherufeMask is the older brother of CucaMask and ChupacabraMask and was well into his criminal career shortly before the birth of CucaMask. As a teen, he sent many villages and lands on fire with his flame powers and was reportedly behind the fires the Church of the Company Fire (although it's never been proven if he actually did or not, with him also giving vague comments on it) and much later on, the 1960 Valdivia Earthquake. Having gained such a criminal reputation at an early age, he was ousted from his parents home. As such, he never got to see CucaMask for another ten years until she too left. CherufeMask then rebounded with his sister and the two became a brother-sister criminal duo, as CucaMask now too also had a thirst for crime and was now a witch. After a while though, the two went their separate ways as CucaMask then got involved with a certain someone and CherufeMask respected her decision and left her alone, but continued his his criminal lifestyle with his fellow Monster friends. However after committing more kills and arson, he was eventually arrested and placed in prison. It wasn't up until CobraMask came back that he would be released again... Debut: All-Out Monster Attack CherufeMask first appeared near the very end of the RP as CobraMask summoned him, allowing him to make his grand and fiery entrance. CherufeMask quickly instated himself and was ready to get to work. Lansing Is Burning Save WoodsMask CherufeMask made a cameo near the very end of the RP, watching as OxMask and HorseMask executed BlemmyesMask. CherufeMask Abilities & Techniques * Magma Manipulation: CherufeMask has control over magma energy. * Cherufe Fist: CherufeMask can deliver a lava-coated fist punch at his foes. * Cherufe Explosion: CherufeMask can shove his hands into the ground and create explosive pillars of lava from the ground that are capable of creating big and fiery explosions. * Fire Manipulation: Likewise, CherufeMask has control over fire energy. * Flame Stream: CherufeMask can shoot out streams of deadly flames from the palm of his hands. His flames are also capable of quickly spreading, managing to cause forest fires within a matter of a few minutes. * Torch Mode: CherufeMask can coat himself in flames and lava. * Ring of Fire: CherufeMask can create a ring of fire around him as a shield. * Fireballs: CherufeMask can shoot out many fireballs. * Strength: CherufeMask is very strong. * Light Resistance: CherufeMask is immune to light energy. * More to be added. Weaknesses * Water Energy: CherufeMask is weak to water energy. Trivia * CherufeMask was based off of Red King in terms of design. * Unlike his younger sister and brother, he is indeed immune to light. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Reptile motifs Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Pyric-mystokinetics Category:Criminals Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Villains